


Home Invasion

by MirrorMystic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: Ann and Shiho deal with an intruder.(Alternatively: Ann has a thing with bugs.)





	Home Invasion

~*~  
  
There was something in the house.  
  
Ann took a deep breath, trying to stave off the panic. She pressed her back against the back of the couch, considering whether to peek or not. Sweat beaded across her brow. Her breath came in ragged gasps.  
  
Ann swallowed hard. She reached out, blind. Shiho found her hand and took it, clinging to her shoulder.  
  
“It’s in the kitchen,” Ann whispered, eyes wide.  
  
“Shh,” Shiho said, squeezing her hand, rubbing her shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here.”  
  
“We need help,” Ann choked out, fumbling for her phone. “Ryuji…!”  
  
~*~  
  
“Hey, Shiho,” Ryuji said in the doorway, sticking his thumbs through his belt loops.  
  
“Hello, Ryuji,” Shiho smiled. “Won’t you come in?”  
  
Ryuji stepped in and kicked off his shoes, whistling as he took in the Takamaki residence.  
  
“Shi-” Ryuji cleared his throat, not wanting to curse in front of Shiho. “... _Shoot_. Ann’s got a _really_ nice house.”  
  
“It’s nicer when it’s not _under siege_ !” Ann squeaked from further in.  
  
Ryuji rolled his eyes and ventured inside. Ann was behind the couch, having entrenched herself behind walls of cushions and throw pillows. Ryuji stepped gingerly over her fortifications, crouching down beside her.  
  
“Hey, jerk,” he said with the utmost affection, placing a hand on the blonde mane poking out of the fort. “You’re really gonna make me come all the way over here for a cockroach?”  
  
“It wasn’t a cockroach!” Ann snapped. She jerked her head up, fire in her eyes. “See for yourself! It’s in the kitchen!”  
  
“Alright,” Ryuji said.  
  
Shiho joined Ann in Fort Takamaki, while Ryuji rose and wandered into the kitchen.  
  
“You big baby,” Ryuji teased. “You’ve fought Shadows _way_ worse than- _WHAT THE_ **_FUCK_ ** _IS_ **_THAT_ ** _?!?!_ ”  
  
~*~  
  
Akira sighed, setting the intruder down on the front steps, while a bemused Shiho stood beside him.  
  
“Honestly,” he said, as it skittered away. “It’s like you guys have never seen a water bug before.”  
  
“It was all _wriggly_ !” Ann wailed from her pillow fort.  
  
“Yeah, dude!” Ryuji said, nervously, clinging to Ann. “You can’t trust anything with that many legs.”  
  
Ryuji and Ann huddled together in Fort Takamaki, nervously swapping war stories.  
  
Shiho giggled, raising a hand to her lips.  
  
“We love them, don’t we?” she asked, smiling.  
  
“It varies,” Akira said, deadpan, before catching Shiho’s eyes and returning her smile.  
  
~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, sweet, and silly. I love these dorks, and I hope you do, too.


End file.
